In My Arms
by YoGurlB
Summary: Inspired by In my Arms by Plumb


**I don't own Twilight or the characters or the song!**

**I got my inspiration from the song _In Your Arms _by _Plumb. _**

_I'm sure you don't want to talk to me, but that won't stop me from reaching out to you. You are my only girl and we used to be so close. I miss having you around and I hate that we are like this now. I'm sorry for hurting you, I didn't do it intentionally. Having you away from me and so angry with me kills me. You might think I'm happy, but the truth is I'm miserable. I miss days like this with you. It's raining and remember when we used to do arts and crafts? You eventually grew out of it, but I remember those rainy Saturdays with you. We used to make bracelets and paint pictures for your dad. Oh how I miss your father. I know you say I don't because I am dating Charlie. I do miss him and there is never a day when I don't. Your father was my first love, I will never forget him. Your father would want me to be happy and Charlie is making me happy. I know you are probably frowning now because I said that. Don't you want me happy? I most certainly want you happy. _

_I hope you plan on talking to me soon Leah. We shouldn't be like this, we used to be best friends. Do you really hate me that much now? You couldn't even come to my baby shower and that hurt me deeply. Your crazy little bother even came through and you know how Seth is about that kind of stuff. He told me that your daughter is just precious. I would love to see her although I know that won't be happening anytime soon. Seth said she is just like you, which is beautiful. He said that she has your attitude and everything. I remember when you were a little girl. You were so adorable and everyone just fell in love with you. Your big brown eyes and chubby cheeks were just so cute. I remember you always had nightmares and you would yell for me. I would come in your room and hold you tight. I know those days are long gone, but I would love for us to at least try to get back to how we were. You will always be my little girl, even though you aren't so small anymore *smiles*. You were so tiny when you were born, it's crazy how you are so tall now. I know you are self conscious about your height, but it fits you. You are beautiful the way you are and I just wish you would accept that. _

_Remember when Sam broke up with you and we used to stay up until three the next morning and talk? Why can't we be like that again? It would be nice to have a night like that and catch up on some things. I really miss us Leah. We were more like sisters than mother and daughter. We used to shop together, cook together and talk about boys. _

_I don't know if you are reading this letter, but I sure hope you are. I want to hear from you sometime soon. I need for you to be at my wedding and there for the birth of your little sister. I love you so much, more than you will ever know. _

_Your Mother_

I sat the letter down on the coffee table and held my head in my hands. I hadn't talked to my mother in four years. I couldn't accept my mother's love for Charlie Swan. It was beyond repulsive and it was not right at all. Charlie was my father's best friend and everyone knows what rule was broken in this situation.

"Mommy what's wrong," Lydia, my daughter, asked. I felt her tiny hands shaking my arms, trying to get a peek at my face.

"Oh nothing is wrong honey. Mommy is just a little tired," I replied tickling Lydia's sides.

"Maybe you should take a nap. You always make me take one," Lydia said giggling. Her laugh could light up a room.

" I should huh? Are you done painting that picture for daddy," I asked her.

"Yes and it's pwetty too. I used his favorite color too," Lydia explained. She was just like her father in many ways. She had his lips and some of his ways. Sometimes she got really excited and her words ran together. When she gets mad she slams doors, just like her father. When she eats, she hums, just like her father.

" And what is his favorite color," I asked her already knowing what her response would be.

"Gween, duh mommy," Lydia rolled her eyes and shook her head. Now that trait was inherited from me.

" You are good." I flicked her nose and pulled her into my arms. "You know mommy loves you right?"

" Yes and also I love you mommy."

I laughed and said, "We need to work on your grammar missy."

"I'm only three so it's okay," Lydia said climbing into my lap.

"I guess you're right."

I smelled a familiar scent enter the living room. "Daddy's home," I whispered to Lydia.

"Daddy!" Lydia leaped from my lap and ran into the living room.

"Hey little one. Have you been a good girl today," Jacob asked.

"Let me think about that and I'll get back to you," Lydia replied.

"You are something else kid." Jacob laughed. I walked into the living room and smiled at the moment between Jacob and Lydia.

"Well hey there sexy," Jacob said kissing my cheek.

"Hey there to you too. How was your patrol," I asked.

"Same ol' thing. Everything's still safe," Jacob replied holding Lydia upside down.

"Daddy put me down," Lydia yelled between laughs.

" Okay, okay. How about you go to your room and play for a bit while me and mommy talk," Jacob put Lydia down and kissed her cheek.

"Aw man. Mommy and Daddy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Lydia sang as she went up the steps.

"She is definitely your child," Jacob said.

"She surely is. What are we supposed to be talking about," I asked.

"Lydia stop eavesdropping," Jacob called out.

"Aw shucks," Lydia said closing her bedroom door.

"I saw your mother mailed a letter. Did you read it," Jacob asked leading me towards the kitchen.

" Yea I read it."

"You should try talking to her Leah. She is you mother," Jacob said.

" She is wrong Jake. She is having a baby with Charlie Swan and she isn't even married to him yet. She has two kids that are adults, why the hell is she having more," I asked pushing the letter towards him.

"You could have at least went to her baby shower. Look, I know you are angry at her for dating Charlie, but she's happy. Would you rather her be happy or moping around like she was years a go? Trust me, she will never forget your dad," Jacob said taking my hand. " Your mother is still here on Earth and you should cherish that. I wish my mother was here with me. Just talk to her baby."

" Jake-"

Jacob put a finger on my chin. "Talk to her. Call her up and see what she's been up to."

"Fine but if she pisses me off you're on the couch tonight," I replied grabbing the cordless phone.

" Let's hope she doesn't piss you off."

I dialed Charlie Swan's home number and hoped for no answer.

"Leah?"

"Yes it's me mother," I said bluntly. Jacob smacked my arm and raised an eyebrow.

"How have you been?" I rolled my eyes and turned away from Jacob.

" Well the baby is kicking like hell. Other than that I've been okay. I miss you," my mother said.

"So when is the wedding," I asked.

" October 26th. It would be great if you, Jake, and Lydia could come. I would love to meet her, I've heard so much about her," my mother replied.

" I'll think about it. I was just calling to see how you were."

" Did you get my letter?"

"Yes I did. I will talk to you later mom," I said. I had never been this rude to my mother, but she changed. Her dating Charlie was the lowest thing she could do. Not only was he Bella Cullen's father, he was my father's best friend. I was pissed off because they both were wrong as two left shoes.

"Okay, I love you." My mother said in a disappointed voice.

"Bye," I hung the phone up and looked at Jacob.

" You really need to forgive her Leah."

"I can't just forgive her on the whim," I sighed.

" I just don't want you to have regrets later on. You should never stay mad at someone forever."

"And I won't. I will forgive her one day, but today is not that day," I replied.

" Whatever Lee. Me and Lydia are going to the wedding so I don't know what you're going to do here all day by yourself," Jacob said.

"Jacob!"

"I'm sorry Leah but I'm going. I have nothing against your mother and I think she needs to meet Lydia. She's her granddaughter and she deserves to know who she is." Jacob's forehead wrinkled as he spoke. That always meant that he was getting frustrated. " I don't mean to be harsh but this is ridiculous. All I want you to do is try to forgive your mother."

"Ugh."

"Leah."

"Ok fine Jacob. I will try," I crossed my arms across my chest.

"That's my girl," Jacob pecked my lips. It started out as a peck and suddenly turned into something more. " We should stop, you know we have extra eyes on us."

" Right," I pecked his lips one more time and got up from the table. "Oh, Lydia made you a picture. You better go see if before she has a fit."

"Okay," Jacob smiled and ran up the steps.

" What a family I have," I said to myself.

_Two Days later_

"Do you want to play dolls with me. My aunt Emily got me a new one," Claire asked Lydia. Claire and Lydia got along perfectly and they were inseparable.

"Sure. She is very pwetty," Lydia replied combing the dolls hair.

" Yes she is very pretty."

I smiled as the two girls talked about the doll's hair.

" I went by Charlie's earlier, your mother said hi," Jacob said sitting next to me on the couch.

" That's wonderful."

" You still mad at her huh?"

"A little bit. I guess I can go see her one day," I said laying my head on Jacob lap.

" I will be happy if you visit her today." Jacob massaged my scalp.

"Mmmm, that feels nice." I bit my lip.

" The kids are in the room baby," Jacob whispered.

"Damn, we are in need of some alone time," I replied with a chuckle.

" I could always go to Aunt Emily's," Lydia said looking over at us.

" Super wolf hearing. I think she will be phasing before we know it," Jacob said.

"I'm not too excited about that."

We sat there and watched Claire and Lydia play dolls for about an hour. The house phone brought us all out of play mode.

" Hello," I said.

"Leah this is Charlie. Your mom is in the hospital and it doesn't look good."

"What! What happened? Is the baby okay?"

" No it's not good. Just come quick."

"Okay we are on our way," I hung the phone up and slid my shoes on. " My mom is in the hospital, we gotta go."

"Is she okay," Jacob asked.

"No. Come on!" I picked Lydia up and Jacob grabbed Claire's hand.

_At the Hospital_

I paced back and forth through the waiting room.

" Here's some water," Jacob handed me a white Styrofoam cup full of water.

"Thanks." I gulped the water down as Jacob rubbed my back.

" Mommy what's going on," Lydia asked, her big eyes widening.

"Grandma's sick."

"Grandma?"

"Yes, you just haven't met her yet," I replied with a weak smile.

"Will I get to meet her?"

"Yes," Jacob said kissing my head. " Calm down."

" She just woke up," Charlie said waling into the waiting room.

"How's the baby," I asked.

Charlie's face fell. "She didn't make it through. Sue took a huge risk trying to have a baby at her age."

"Oh no. I'm sorry," Jacob said.

Charlie nodded and led us to my mother's room. My mother looked like she had been through hell. Her hair was tangled and her make-up smeared.

"Leah?"

"Yes it's me mom," I said looking at all the wires hooked up to her. I couldn't see my mother like this. My eyes began to water and a sob broke through my chest. Jacob wrapped an arm around my shoulders. " I'm so sorry mom."

"It's okay baby. I'm sorry too. Come here," my mother held her arms out. I collapsed on her chest and let my tears soak her nightgown. "I'm glad you're here. I thought I was going home and would never see you again."

" I want you to meet someone," I said wiping my eyes. " Come here Lydia."

"Is this grandma," Lydia asked as I picked her up.

"Yes it is. Mom this is your granddaughter."

"Oh look at you. You are gorgeous," my mother held her hand out. Lydia reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you. You are very young looking," Lydia replied.

" Why thank you." My mother laughed and pulled Lydia down to the bed.

Seth walked into the room in a panic. " Mom oh my god I'm glad you are okay!" Seth hugged me and then hugged my mother.

"I'm glad to have my kids here with me," my mother said squeezing Seth's hand.

"We're glad to be here grandma," Lydia kissed my mother's cheek and laid on her chest.

Lydia was _safe in my mother's arms. _

**This randomly popped into my head. Hopefully I didn't make anyone cry or anything. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
